BOY MAGIA
by CarolineMiller
Summary: Lily não sabe como reagir. Seu "boy" quer conversar e suas amigas acham que aquele vai ser o dia em que a) ou ele vai contar para ela que descobriu sobre suas fanfics ou b) vai pedi-la em namoro. [UA - JILY - PRESENTE DE AMIGO SECRETO]


**BOY MAGIA**

* * *

 **SINOPSE:** Lily não sabe como reagir. Seu "boy" quer conversar e suas amigas acham que aquele vai ser o dia em que a) ou ele vai contar para ela que descobriu sobre suas fanfics ou b) vai pedi-la em namoro.

[UA - JILY - PRESENTE DE AMIGO SECRETO]

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Personagens pertencentes a J.K. Rowling.

Ship: Jily. Universo Alternativo, ou seja, nenhum bruxo.

Fanfic escrita com todo amor do mundo para o Amigo Secreto do MPF

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Oie, gente! Tudo bem?

Essa fanfic aqui é muito especial, pois foi escrita para um Amigo Secreto junto com amigas incríveis.

Antes de mais nada, queria agradecer à July Evans, por ter betado a fanfic e também às lindas Girelli e Gregol por terem lido e me dado suas opiniões. Também queria agradecer a todas as meninas do MPF, que, além de me proporcionarem momentos incríveis, também me deixaram conhecê-las melhor, o que fez com que escrever essa história aqui se tornasse muito divertida.

Espero que possam se encontrar aqui, assim como eu vejo vocês ao ler cada fala!

Bem, "Boy Magia" foi escrita com muito carinho (e em cima da hora, claro), inspirada, obviamente, na vida amorosa da minha amiga que, antes de ser "secreta", já era alguém muito querida por mim e com quem eu falei, pelo menos uns 70% do tempo desde o início do ano passado e, claro, minha conterrânea

AliceDelacour, essa fic é pra ti!

* * *

 **Transforme seu boy em magia!**

* * *

 **[Quarto da Lily, 02:00]**

* * *

Acordei com o barulho do celular vibrando embaixo de meu travesseiro. Franzi cenho, puxando-o lenta e desajeitadamente para minha frente. Estreitei os olhos, tentando enxergar qualquer coisa naquela claridade repentina, porém, antes que pudesse descobrir que hora seria, derrubei o celular sobre meu rosto.

― Outch! ― resmunguei, colocando uma mão sobre meu rosto enquanto, com a outra, tateava no meio das cobertas na tentativa de encontrar o celular que havia caído. Quando por fim o encontrei, descobri que eram 02:00 da madrugada. Xinguei baixinho, prestes a atirar o celular embaixo dos travesseiros novamente quando, mais uma vez, ele vibrou. Baixei a barrinha de atualizações e percebi que eram minhas amigas no grupo "SNOKIE NÃO!".

E, ao que parecia, elas estavam discutindo sobre Madames Perigosas e Fatais, nossos livros favoritos. Era demais para que eu pudesse ignorar. Cliquei sobre a conversa.

* * *

 ** _Marley M._**

 _Jokie! (02:04)_

 ** _Emme V._**

 _Pokiller é muito melhor, pfvr (02:05)_

 _Td mundo sabe que é cannon (02:05)_

 _Embora Niller brigue mt, ainda é mt melhor que a Jake (02:05)_

 ** _Marley M._**

 _COMASSIM? MIGA, TU TA LENDO AS MERDA QUE TA ESCREVENDO? (02:05)_

 _JOKIE POKILLER! FALA SÉRIO, ELES SE BEIJAM ENQUANTO O TROUXA TÁ COMPONDO A MÚSICA PRA POKIA! É ÓBVIO QUE ELES SE AMAM, PFVR! (02:06)_

 _SÓ NÃO É PIOR QUE SNOKIE (02:06)_

 ** _Alice F._**

 _Todo mundo sabe que eles fazem threesome e se pegam as escondidas, gente, vamos parar com a bobagem (02:06)_

 _Ainda espero pela att da fic Ship, Smut e Sarcasmo e a AUTORA AINDA NÃO POSTOU (02:06)_

 _Queria estar morta (02:07)_

 _[imagem com meme da Lana del Rey e a frase "queria estar morta" embaixo] (02:07)_

 _E nada é pior que Snokie (02:07)_

 ** _Lily E._**

 _Pensei que tivesse superado sua fase de memes, Alie (02:08)_

 _E, francamente, vcs todas são umas loucas. Se tivessem lido TLOM iriam entender a beleza de Lairokie (02:08)_

 ** _Marley M._**

 _Aff, ela sempre fala dessa tlom... Mas lairokie... ECA! (02:09)_

 _Pokiller me deixa troste (02:09)_

 _Jokie é SMUTAO! (02:09)_

 ** _Lily E._**

 _LAIROKIE É VIDA, ENTENDEM? Embora eu ame muito Pokiller, Lairokie é OTP. (02:09)_

 _Se bem que shippo hard Jakiller. São hot (02:10)_

 _Inclusive tive uma ideia enquanto lia umas teorias no tumblr! (02:10)_

 ** _Alice F._**

 _Conta, Lily! (02:10)_

 _Nunca acho nenhuma fic lairokie que preste_ _L (02:10)_

 ** _Emme V._**

 _Vc e suas teorias do Tumblr (02:10)_

 _CONTA! (02:11)_

 ** _Lily E._**

 _Bem, vcs sabem que elas tem aqueles poderes de mover as coisas e tals, né? (02:11)_

 _Entao, tava pensando numa teoria em que, para conseguir os poderes, elas iriam ter de fazer um ritual onde (02:11)_

 _Tipo (02:11)_

* * *

Mas, afinal, não consegui terminar de contar minha teoria mirabolante para elas, pois o celular vibrou novamente e, na barrinha de atualizações, o nome de _James P._ estava aparecendo.

De forma totalmente estúpida, senti meu coração descompassar. Depois, claro, revirei os olhos para a idiotice daquilo.

Abri a conversa, lembrando-me que, na tarde anterior havíamos discutido. Eu deveria estar brava com ele, afinal. Ele havia me contrariado. E preferiu os amigos idiotas a MIM.

* * *

 ** _James P._**

 _Hey, Lils (02:11)_

 _Sei que ta tarde e que vc provavelmente ta dormindo, mas como vc me ignorou todo dia eu queria saber como tu ta (02:11)_

 _Sabe, eu pensei que não fosse pra tanto, mas acho que devo ter feito alguma coisa errada e... Desculpa? (02:11)_

 _Eu queria msm te ver amanha (02:11)_

 _NÃO (02:11)_

 _Quero dizer HOJE (02:12)_

 _Já passamos da meia noite... (02:12)_

 _Tu entendeu ne (02:12)_

 _To com sdds (02:12)_

 _Entao é isso (02:12)_

 _Boa noite (02:13)_

 _Ou bom dia se vc ver isso aqui de manha rsrs (02:13)_

 _[emojy de coração] (02:13)_

* * *

Estreitei os olhos, sentindo-me inquieta. Se ele achava que eu seria tão estúpida ao ponto de perdoá-lo tão facilmente, então ele estava muito enganado.

Printei a tela, abrindo a conversa das garotas onde vários "TIPO O QUE, LILY?" "QUE TEORIA?" "AFF" estavam sendo enviados por minhas amigas inquietas. Enviei as imagens para elas, deixando-as carregar.

* * *

 ** _Lily E._**

 _[Imagem] (02:16)_

 _[Imagem] (02:16)_

 _ME AJUDEM! (02:16)_

 _O que eu faço? (02:16)_

 _Vou ignorar (02:16)_

 _Fingir que ele não existe (02:16)_

 _Não me importo mt com ele msm (02:16)_

 ** _Marley M._**

 _TU NÃO O QUE? AHAHAHAHAHAHHA (02:18)_

 _NÃO SE IMPORTA COM O JAMES? (02:18)_

 _QUALÉ, LILY, VCS TÃO JUNTOS DESDE O INÍCIO DO PRIMEIRO SEMESTRE E ESTAMOS NO FINAL DO SEGUNDO! (02:18)_

 ** _Alice F._**

 _Hahahahhaha (02:18)_

 _Se isso é não se importar, então não sei o que a palavra significa (02:19)_

 _Miga, vcs tao namorando já (02:19)_

 ** _Lily E._**

 _NÃO ESTAMOS NÃO! (02:20)_

 _ELE NÃO É MEU NAMORADO! (02:21)_

 _É MEU BOI (02:21)_

 _BOI* (02:22)_

 _BOY*** (02:22)_

 _AFFFFFF (02:22)_

 ** _Emme V._**

 _Defina "boy" (02:23)_

 ** _Marley M._**

 _Boy: sing. Cara que está comigo desde o início do semestre e que fica comigo praticamente toda semana, saímos, dançamos, temos os mesmos amigos, dormimos juntos, mas NÃO SOMOS NAMORADOS (02:25)_

 _HAHAHAHAHAH ACHO QUE É ISSO, EMME (02:25)_

 _ENTENDE A GRANDE DIFERENÇA?_

 ** _Emme V._**

 _Nossa, tudo ficou claro agr, obg! (02:25)_

 ** _Alice F._**

 _HAHAHAHAHAHHA (02:26)_

* * *

Bufei, encarando o telefone sem acreditar. E elas _diziam ser minhas amigas? Sério?_

* * *

 ** _Lily E._**

 _Que ridículas! Claro que não somos namorados! (02:27)_

 _Não somos exclusivos (02:27)_

 _! (02:27)_

* * *

E, sem esperar pelas respostas, apertei a tecla de bloquear o celular.

Só para desbloqueá-lo logo em seguida, abrindo a mensagem de James para ler novamente.

* * *

 ** _Lily E._**

 _Hey (02:31)_

* * *

Mandei e arrependi-me imediatamente.

Que merda eu estava pensando? Eu estava brava com ele! E olha a hora que era! Se ele soubesse que eu estava acordada àquela hora por causa de teorias mirabolantes sobre MPF e fanfics, provavelmente terminaria o nosso relacionamento... _Inexistente_.

Porque, obviamente, _não havia_ nada sério entre nós. Nadica de nada.

Ele respondeu.

* * *

 ** _James P._**

 _Acordada essa hora? (02:33)_

 _Lendo muito? (02:33)_

 ** _Lily E._**

 _Na vdd tava assistindo Supernatural (02:33)_

* * *

Sim, eu menti descaradamente, mas, entre uma mentirinha sobre séries e contar a verdade sobre minha vida dupla de escrever fanfics... Bem, não faria mal a ninguém, não é? E eu realmente havia assistido séries antes de dormir.

* * *

 ** _James P._**

 _Sempre soube que preferia a companhia do Dean (02:33)_

 ** _Lily E._**

 _Não deixe a Marley saber disso, ela provavelmente me mataria. Ela é doida por ele ahahahhaha (02:33)_

 ** _James P._**

 _HAhahahahah (02:34)_

 _Mas e aí... (02:34)_

 _Ainda tá brava? (02:34)_

* * *

Claro que ainda estava brava! Por qual motivo eu não estaria? Francamente, pensei que ele me conhecesse.

SE ele me conhecesse de verdade, como um _namorado_ deveria conhecer sua namorada, saberia, sem precisar perguntar, que eu estava, sim, MUITO brava com ele.

* * *

 ** _Lily E._**

 _O que tu aca? (02:35)_

 _Acha* (02:35)_

 ** _James P._**

 _Que com certeza ainda tá (02:35)_

 _Mas quis testar a sorte (02:35)_

 _Falhei (02:35)_

 _Vai me perdoar? (02:35)_

 _[imagem do gato de botas] (02:36)_

 ** _Lily E._**

 _Sabia que essa imagem não é nem um pouco apelativa e que me faz pensar que tu é ainda mais idiota do que parece? (02:37)_

 ** _James P._**

 _Sabia que eu consigo te ouvir resmungando daqui? (02:38)_

 _Pfvr, Lily (02:38)_

 _Me perdoa vai (02:38)_

 ** _Lily E._**

 _Não (02:39)_

 _Tu preferiu teus amigos (02:39)_

 _Vai lá com eles (02:39)_

 ** _James P._**

 _Eu NÃO PREFERI NINGUÉM! (02:40)_

 _Só disse que concordava que seria bacana caso fossemos ao Hogs Head (02:40)_

 _Vc não concordou, ok (02:40)_

 _Ninguem precisa morrer por causa disso (02:40)_

 _Louca (02:40)_

 _Sério, Lily, vai me deixar te encontrar amanha? (02:41)_

 _Quero te ver (02:41)_

 _Lily? (02:42)_

* * *

Ofeguei, sentindo-me irritada e totalmente ofendida pelo "louca". Saí da conversa com James, abrindo a das garotas, ignorando qualquer coisa que elas estivessem falando e mandei prints das conversas com ele.

* * *

 ** _Lily E._**

 _[Imagem] (02:45)_

 _[Imagem] (02:45)_

 _[Imagem] (02:45)_

 _Ele me chamou de louca (02:46)_

 ** _Alice F._**

 _HAHAHAHAH ele deve estar querendo morrer (02:48)_

 _[imagem de Lana del Rey com a frase "queria estar morta" embaixo] (02:49)_

 ** _Marley M._**

 _HAHAHAHAHAHA DEFUNFIDJOF (02:50)_

 _DEFINITIVAMENTE* (02:50)_

 ** _Emme V._**

 _Lily, não seja tao má com o pobrezinho (02:50)_

 _Ele não tem culpa que vc não gosta de ser contrariada (02:50)_

 ** _Lily E._**

 _O QUE? (02:50)_

 _COMO ASSIM? (02:51)_

 _Sou super aberta à opiniões (02:51)_

 ** _Marley M._**

 _Que sejam parecidas com as suas (02:51)_

 ** _Lily E._**

 _Isso não é verdade! (02:51)_

 _! (02:51)_

 ** _Marley M._**

 _Viu só? Tá descartando minha opinião pq não concorda (02:52)_

 ** _Alice F._**

 _Ahahahhahaha (02:53)_

* * *

Pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez naquela madrugada, ofeguei. Aquilo era algum tipo de complô contra mim? Porque não era possível que, as minhas _amigas_ , as pessoas que deveriam me defender, estavam ali, ofendendo-me!

Que droga era aquela?

Por que as pessoas não podiam simplesmente pararem de agir como se eu fosse a doida da situação?

* * *

 ** _Lily E._**

 _Que merda de amigas heim (02:53)_

 _Mas esse não é o ponto! (02:53)_

 _O ponto é que to brava com ele e que ele quer me ver (02:54)_

 ** _Emme V._**

 _E...? (02:54)_

 ** _Lily E._**

 _E que eu não sei o que faço (02:55)_

 _Aff, vcs não ajudam em nada (02:55)_

 ** _Marley M._**

 _EEEI! ELE DISSE QUE QUER FALAR CONTIGO! (02:56)_

 ** _Alice F._**

 _HAHAHAHA verdade, Mar! Nem tinha percebido! (02:57)_

 ** _Lily E._**

 _QuÊ? (02:57)_

 _Que que tem? (02:57)_

 ** _Emme V._**

 _Vai ser o dia, Lily! (02:58)_

 ** _Alice F._**

 _Aaaaah, se vai! (02:59)_

 ** _Marley M._**

 _Que bonitinhos (02:59)_

 ** _Lily E._**

 _Que droga vcs tao falando? (03:00)_

 _Vai ser o dia de que? (03:00)_

 ** _Marley M._**

 _Ora, Lily, pfvr! (03:00)_

 _O dia em que ele vai te pedir em namoro! (03:00)_

* * *

 **[Rua Hogsmead, próximo ao Três Vassouras, 15:05]**

 _Certo, não há o que temer, Lily, apenas respire fundo e vá._ Repetia esse mantra incontáveis vezes enquanto me aproximava lentamente do barzinho onde eu sabia que _ele_ estaria me esperando.

 _É só continuar respirando. Não pense_.

Bufei comigo mesma, xingando-me mentalmente pela grandiosidade da babaquice que estava fazendo. Por que, diabos, eu deveria estar nervosa?

Não era como se ele fosse falar alguma coisa para mim, era? Seria apenas mais um de nossos encontros normais. Mais um daqueles em que comeríamos, falaríamos besteiras e então riríamos divertidos. Trocaríamos alguns beijos, _totalmente sem compromisso_ , e então ele me levaria para casa. Ou talvez fossemos ao cinema antes de ele me levar para casa. De qualquer forma, seria tudo absolutamente normal como deveria ser.

Então por que, por Deus, minhas mãos estavam suando tanto e eu me sentia tão absurdamente assustada? Não seria a primeira vez que a ideia de ligar para ele, dizendo-lhe que eu estava me sentindo muito mal, com dor no estômago ou qualquer coisa do tipo, apenas para não precisar ir até onde ele estava, perpassava por minha mente. Eu sabia que a culpa de eu estar agindo daquele jeito era daquelas idiotas que se intitulavam _minhas amigas_.

Elas não precisavam ter passado quase toda a madrugada anterior falando que aquele seria _o dia_. Elas poderiam ter evitado mandar mais de 2.111 mensagens na porcaria do WhatsApp lançando-me indiretas nem tão indiretas assim, mandando fotos e mais fotos e divertindo-se com áudios de risadas estúpidas enquanto cada uma delas fazia sua cota de predições sobre como seria o meu encontro com ele. Era desnecessário dizer que eu havia ficado irritada e que havia mandado vários áudios e palavras em _capslock_ infringindo xingamentos de baixo calão para cada uma delas até que, por fim, desconectei-me da internet e encaminhei-me sorrateiramente para a cozinha, pegando um pote de nutella e bolachas para descontar a raiva.

Estavam sendo ridículas, claro. Não havia motivos para que eu me preocupasse com qualquer bobagem que alguma delas pudesse ter dito, afinal Dorcas, Alice, Marlene e Emme não eram as mais indicadas para conversas sérias. Elas poderiam competir muito bem com o Greg do Everybody Hates Chris com a arte do "ele está _tããão_ na sua". Já havia perdido as contas de quantas milhares de vezes havia me ferrado por causa dos conselhos delas.

Eu estava bastante tranquila antes de falar qualquer coisa sobre sair com ele para aquelas idiotas. Estava absolutamente normal. Afinal já saíamos a algum tempo e, bem, eu estava acostumada com aquilo. Sempre saíamos. Sempre estávamos conversando. Não era nada fora do comum aquele encontro.

Mesmo que eu ainda estivesse irritada com ele. E mesmo que eu soubesse que ele não se importava.

Senti o celular vibrar em meu bolso esquerdo, fazendo-me saltar ao ser arrancada de meus devaneios, e, utilizando aquilo como desculpa para me demorar ainda mais antes de terminar com a distância entre mim e o _Três Vassouras_ , parei próxima à sombra de um toldo de uma padaria, puxando-o para fora do bolso e desbloqueando-o, só para encontrar com cinco mensagens no grupo _"COMO TRANSFORMAR SEU BOY EM MAGIA"_.

Suspirei, revirando os olhos para a idiotice de minhas amigas. _Qual era o problema delas, pelo amor de Deus?_

Pensei em ignorar as mensagens, mas fazer aquilo significaria ter de seguir caminhando e se eu seguisse caminhando chegaria rapidamente até ele. E, bem, _não era como se eu estivesse nervosa_.

Revirando os olhos, abri – com muito pesar – a conversa. Só para me deparar com cinco mensagens de Alice.

* * *

 **Alice F.**

 _Lily, boa sorte! (15:06)_

 _Não esqueça de escovar bem os dentes! (15:06)_

 _E de levar proteção (15:06)_

 _[Imagem de Ryan Gosling sorrindo de forma sexy com as palavras "VEMK" escritas embaixo] (15:07)_

 _JUST DO IT! (15:07)_

* * *

Encarei, incrédula, a tela do celular.

 _Aquilo ali_ era minha amiga?

* * *

 **Mary McD.**

 _Oi gente! (15:08)_

 _Quero matar meu cunhado! (15:09)_

 _Meus gatos tão loucos aqui (15:09)_

 _O que ta acontecendo? (15:10)_

 ** _Marley M._**

 _James vai pedir a Lily em namoro! (15:10)_

 _Não acha isso ótimo, Mary? (15:10)_

 _Não acha que Lily deveria aceitar? (15:10)_

 ** _Mary McD._**

 _AI MEU DEUS! (15:11)_

 _QUE LEGAL! (15:11)_

 _EXATAMENTE! (15:11)_

 _NOSSA, super acredito em vcs dois, Lily! (15:11)_

 ** _Emme V._**

 _VAI FUUUUUUUUNDO, LILY! (15:12)_

 _[Áudio "Vaaaaaaaaai fuuuundo!"] (15:12)_

 ** _Mary McD._**

 _Não manda áudio, Emme! To na igreja! (15:12)_

 _Minha mãe me mata se souber que eu to no celular (15:12)_

 ** _Alice F._**

 _Se ela te encontrar, diga que tá usando o_ "Wifé" ( _15:13)_

 _Tenho certeza de que ela não vai brigar (15:14)_

 ** _Marley M._**

 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA (15:15)_

 ** _Lily E._**

 _Ahahahahha (15:15)_

 _Enfim, girls (15:15)_

 _Eu não vou namorar com o James (15:15)_

 _Quero dizer, eu sei que ele não vai pedir (15:15)_

* * *

Claro que ele não pediria, pediria?

 _Francamente, Lily_ ¸ deixe de ser neurótica.

* * *

 ** _Alice F._**

 _Tem razão, Lily (15:16)_

 _Tenho certeza de que ele não vai te pedir em namoro (15:16)_

 _Acho que a conversa que ele quer ter com vc é outra (15:16)_

 ** _Emme V._**

 _? (15:16)_

 ** _Lily E._**

 _Do que ta falando? (15:16)_

 ** _Alice F._**

 _[Imagem engraçada de um cara onde estqva escrito "e se James lê as fanfics da Lily sem que ela saiba?"] (15:18)_

 ** _Lily E._**

 _ISSO É RIDÍCULO! (15:19)_

 _TOTAL E COMPLETAMENTE RIDÍCULO! (15:19)_

 ** _Mary McD._**

 _HAHAHAHAHAHHA magina se ele lê teus +18, Lily! (15:20)_

 _Ele vai dizer "pq não faz isso comigo?" (15:20)_

 ** _Alice F._**

 _"Poxa, Lily, pq vc nunca fez o mesmo que a Poka fez no cap 21 de Hotel com Niller?" (15:21)_

 _#xatiado (15:21)_

 ** _Marley M._**

 _"Pq não me levou pro quarto e fez threesome com as suas amigas? Eu não me importaria de ficar olhando"_

 ** _Lily E._**

 _CHEGA! (15:21)_

 _VCS SÃO RIDÍCULAS! (15:22)_

* * *

E, sem me preocupar em ler o que elas iriam falar, desconectei-me da internet, sentindo-me furiosa. E frustrada.

Quero dizer, elas não podiam ter razão, podiam?

 _Deixe de ser absurda, Lily._

Respirei fundo. Céus, em que droga eu estava pensando? Claro que elas não tinham razão! James NÃO iria me pedir em namoro e também NÃO saberia nada sobre as minhas fanfics. Francamente, que coisa mais estúpida para se pensar.

Mas, embora tentasse convencer a mim mesma de que não deveria me preocupar, uma parte de mim sentia os dedos coçando para entrar em minha conta no site de fanfics e desativar o perfil de forma temporária... Só por precaução.

― Idiota. ― Resmunguei e então dei-me conta de que eu estava atrasada para o suposto encontro com James. ― Merda. ― xinguei, voltando a caminhar rapidamente em direção ao Três Vassouras.

Quando estava em frente à porta de vidro do pub e o vi do outro lado, encarando de forma distraída o tampo da mesa, senti-me ansiosa.

― Ai, meu Deus...

Talvez não fosse realmente uma boa ideia me encontrar com James. Talvez eu devesse fingir continuar brava com ele – quero dizer, devesse dizer que AINDA estava brava com ele – então ir embora para casa e organizar os pensamentos.

 _Não seja tão covarde, Lily_ , minha consciência praticamente berrava para mim, mas eu ainda lembrava do último capítulo de uma das minhas fanfics mais famosas e eu sabia que se James tivesse lido qualquer coisa daquilo eu poderia muito bem me enterrar viva de vergonha.

Eu estava ali, num grande impasse entre ficar e ir embora, quando ele ergueu os olhos para fora e me encontrou. Sorriu.

 _Eu estava tão ferrada._

* * *

― Hey! ― ele sorriu ainda mais quando eu me aproximei, erguendo-se de onde estava sentado para me cumprimentar com um beijo. Mas, antes que chegasse perto demais, me encarou. ― Você não vai me morder ou...?

Rolei os olhos, esticando-me para beijar levemente seus lábios, fazendo questão de ignorar o tremor que me percorreu ao fazê-lo. Aquilo não significava _nada._

Não era como se eu estivesse, sei lá, apaixonada por ele ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Francamente, quanta besteira!

― E aí. ― cumprimentei-o enquanto sentava-me a sua frente. ― O que você queria?

Ele suspirou.

― Você ainda está brava, não está? ― ele disse, encarando-me com os olhos castanho-esverdeados cheios de falsa dor. ― Me desculpe!

Estreitei os olhos para ele, baixando os meus para o menu logo em seguida. Não sabia como agir, como se, de repente, tudo aquilo parecesse estranhamente errado. Ou, talvez, fosse apenas aquela parte de minha mente que não conseguia parar de pensar que ele queria falar alguma coisa para mim... E eu não sabia o que.

― Lily... ― ele esticou uma mão pela mesa em minha direção, segurando a minha que descansava levemente sobre o menu.

Suspirando de forma exasperada, ergui meus olhos novamente para ele. Só para bufar logo em seguida.

Eu _odiava_ quando ele fazia _aquilo_. Aquela coisa com os olhos que parecia um cachorro sem dono que caiu do caminhão de mudança, abandonado. Impossível de ignorar. Impossível de continuar brava com _aquilo_.

― Argh, James! ― praticamente cuspi as palavras. ― Tudo bem! ― rendi-me, meio a contragosto.

Ele sorriu, satisfeito, aquele ar arrogante transparecendo em seus olhos antes de ele voltar a fazer a expressão estúpida-quebradora-de-corações.

― Estava com saudades. ― falou, calmo, fazendo aquela coisa estúpida com meu coração. Coisa a qual, obviamente, não significava nada. Claro que não.

― Certo. ― resmunguei, sem dar o braço a torcer. Ele não precisava saber que eu tinha ficado _levemente_ incomodada com sua ausência também. James não precisava de mais nada que aumentasse seu ego.

― Mas e aí, o que fez hoje? ― ele indagou. ― Leu muito? Assistiu séries?

Era impressão minha ou ele realmente havia salientado a palavra _"leu"_ ao pronunciar.

 _Louca._

― Na verdade eu fui ao centro com a minha irmã. Ela precisava de sapatos novos. ― falei casualmente, chamando o garçom logo em seguida. Fiz meu pedido, utilizando daquele tempo para tentar organizar meus pensamentos. Precisava me acalmar. Precisava parar de ficar pensando que a qualquer momento ele iria falar alguma coisa, porque estava mais do que claro que ele não falaria.

Era apenas mais um encontro comum. Assim como haviam sendo há oito meses.

 _Oito meses_.

Senti meus olhos arregalarem em surpresa ao perceber o que eu havia acabado de pensar.

Quero dizer... _Oito meses!_ Poxa vida!

― Lily? ― a voz de James arrancou-me de meus devaneios. ― Tudo bem?

― Ah. Sim! ― sorri para ele, inclinando-me em sua direção. ― E você, o que fez hoje?

― Além de remoer meus erros e imaginar mil formas de pedir perdão a você? Bem, nada. ― rolei os olhos, sorrindo a contra gosto de sua piadinha infame. _Babaca._

― E Sirius e Remus? Já foram embora?

― Sim, eles foram para a praia hoje. Voltam na segunda.

― Que bom para eles. ― falei e não consegui afastar o tom levemente irritado de minha voz. Percebi que James estava ocultando o sorriso. ― Quê?

― Não fique tão brava, Lily. Você sabe que eles são bonzinhos. ― ele disse, o tom de voz doce. Eu realmente odiava quando James tentava ser amável. Porque ele conseguia ser amável até _demais._

 _― Sim, sim._ ― resmunguei e naquele momento o garçom trouxe nossos pedidos, depositando-os à nossa frente.

Começamos a comer, conversando de forma tranquila enquanto eu fingia não estar preocupada.

Quero dizer, não havia nada com o que me preocupar, havia? Se James quisesse falar sobre alguma coisa mais séria ele com certeza já teria falado, afinal ele era uma das pessoas mais diretas que eu conhecia. Ele não gostava de rodeios.

E, bem, eu também não, portanto aquilo tudo estava me causando rebuliços no estômago, enquanto tentava mandar mensagens para meu corpo dizendo claramente "nada vai acontecer, ele não vai falar nada", "você não será pedida em namoro, não se preocupe", "suas fanfics estão à salvo". Mas eu estava preocupada. Demais.

Pensei que, ao perceber que James não falaria nada, me acalmaria. Mas a tensão que me tomava era pesada e densa e eu sabia que acabaria explodindo se ele não falasse nada.

E ele continuou a não falar, apenas lá, sorrindo e rindo, conversando comigo à vontade, do mesmo modo que fizera nos últimos meses.

Nos últimos _oito meses_.

― Vou ao banheiro. ― ele falou, após o que pareceu serem longas horas de conversa fiada. Assenti, tomando o último gole de meu café, sentindo-o descer por minha garganta, amargo, enquanto o observava se afastar.

Rapidamente cacei meu celular do bolso, puxando-o e ativando minha internet.

Imediatamente mais de mil mensagens do grupo "BOY SUPER DIGIVOLVE PARA BOYMAGIA".

Suspirei. Elas _precisavam_ parar de mudar o nome do grupo. Aquilo já havia me causado várias dores de cabeça quando, sem querer, errava o grupo para o qual estava mandando mensagem.

Como sempre fazia, ignorando todas aquelas mensagens, falei com elas.

* * *

 ** _Lily E._**

 _Ele não falou nada ainda. EU DISSE! (16:45)_

 ** _Marley M._**

 _Imagino que deve estar sofrendo muito, Lils... (16:45)_

 ** _Alice F._**

 _Nada de pedido de namoro? (16:46)_

 _Nada de fanfics? (16:46)_

 _Nada de "eu quero ser o seu smutao"? (16:46)_

 ** _Lily E._**

 _Vcs são impossíveis! E não, ele não falou nada. E daí? Eu não estava esperando. Falei pra vcs (16:47)_

 ** _Mary McD._**

 _Minha sobrinha ta aqui glr, evitem falar coisas obscenas ok? (16:48)_

 _E Lily, acho que deveria tomar alguma atitude sobre isso (16:48)_

 ** _Emme V._**

 _Chegay na hora boa! (16:48)_

 _É, Lil, que vc vai fazer sobre isso? (16:49)_

* * *

Ergui meus olhos, olhando atentamente em direção ao banheiro masculino, mas James ainda não havia saído de lá. Voltei a encarar o celular.

* * *

 ** _Lily E._**

 _Do que vcs tao falando? (16:51)_

 _O que estão querendo dizer? (16:51)_

 ** _Marley M._**

 _Ué (16:51)_

 _Vcs tao juntos há meses (16:51)_

 _7? (16:51)_

 ** _Lily E._**

 _8 (16:51)_

 ** _Marley M._**

 _PUTA MERDA! TUDO ISSO? (16:51)_

 ** _Mary McD._**

 _MARLEY! (16:52)_

 ** _Marley M._**

 _Opa, desculpa ae sobrinha da Mary! (16:52)_

 _Pois é, e até agora nada. Alguem vai ter que tomar uma atitude (16:52)_

 ** _Lily E._**

 _Ta sugerindo que eu faça o que? Peça ele em namoro? HAHAHAH (16:52)_

 ** _Emme V._**

 _É óbvio! (16:52)_

 ** _Lily E._**

 _Vcs são..._

* * *

Mas o que elas eram eu não pude completar, porque o movimento da cadeira em minha frente indicava que James havia voltado. De forma instintiva, guardei o celular. E me arrependi imediatamente de fazê-lo.

James tinha os olhos estreitos ao me encarar.

― Falando com alguém? ― indagou enquanto se ajeitava na cadeira.

―Com as meninas. ― respondi, sentindo minhas bochechas arderem.

Que diabos era aquilo? Céus, não era como se eu estivesse fazendo algo errado, era?

― Hm. Os _assuntos secretos_ , então. ― ele falou e assentiu e então puxou a carteira de seu bolso. ― O que acha de irmos ao cinema? Está passando Star Wars...?

Prontamente ergui-me de onde estava sentada, impedindo-o de terminar de puxar o dinheiro de sua carteira, esticando o valor que eu já havia separado e encaminhando-me até o balcão. Pedi a conta e paguei, mas não conseguia afastar as palavras de James de minha cabeça.

― O que quis dizer com "assuntos secretos"? ― indaguei assim que estávamos do lado de fora do pub.

James voltou-se para mim, sorrindo de lado enquanto arqueava uma sobrancelha.

―Conte-me você. ― disse e, ao perceber minha expressão interrogativa, sorriu ainda mais. ― Você é que faz parte de grupos com nomes estranhos. Eu até me preocuparia se uma das vezes não tivesse visto _sem querer_ um com " _BEIJOS GAYS SÃO SEXY"_. ― senti minhas bochechas esquentarem ainda mais, se era possível, mas eu preferi não corrigi-lo dizendo que, na verdade, era apenas um grupo e que as meninas viviam trocando de nome de acordo com o assunto. Talvez ele quisesse ver meu telefone e se ele encontrasse aquele com o "super digivolve" remetendo à Digimon, eu morreria ali mesmo.

― Ah. ― falei. ― São grupos de... _Livros_. ― falei, tentando soar convincente.

― Sim. ― ele assentiu, ainda com aquele sorriso maroto no canto dos lábios.

E então nós continuamos o percurso, indo até o cinema e, mesmo lá dentro, quando o filme era tão espetacular que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo não conseguiria desviar a atenção, eu ainda estava me remoendo – e também, mesmo que de forma totalmente inconsciente, minha mente criava cenas totalmente diferentes com finalidades fanficcionais.

Ele falaria alguma coisa?

 _Eu diria alguma coisa?_

Não. Não. Nada iria acontecer. Eu sabia. Então por que, diabos, eu estava tão absurdamente nervosa?

Não era como se eu _quisesse_ que ele falasse alguma coisa. _Não mesmo._

― Foi o máximo! ― ele disse assim que saímos do cinema. ― Você viu aquela parte em que eles lutaram? Meu Deus! Eu não pensei que eu conseguiria amar ainda mais SW, mas, cara, _isso foi demais!_ ― seus olhos brilhavam de empolgação enquanto ele bradava sobre o filme.

James parecia totalmente alheio ao fato de que eu nem sequer estava respondendo, tamanha era minha frustração. Continuamos nosso caminho pelas ruas, James ainda comentando as diversas cenas e a qualidade dos efeitos e recitando trechos de Star Wars. Teve um momento que pensei que ele estava imitando um Chewbacca, mas então passou e eu não saberia dizer se fora verdade ou apenas minha cabeça que não estava processando direito o que ele estava dizendo.

Ele _realmente_ não falaria nada. Eu havia ficado esperando o dia inteiro, mesmo que sem querer, por algo que, desde o início, eu sabia que não iria acontecer. Francamente, em que eu estava pensando?

Eu _iria_ matar aquelas vacas que fingiam-se de minhas amigas quando as visse pessoalmente. Iria decepá-las uma a uma. E depois iria apagar aquela porcaria de grupo do meu celular e ignorá-las por toda minha existência.

Não fazia muito sentido, contudo sentia-me selvagemente feliz ao imaginar-me vingando-me.

― Lily! ―Senti-o me puxar pelos ombros. Pisquei. Estávamos a umas cinco quadras do cinema.

James me encarava estranho, como se estivesse preocupado.

― Oi? ― grunhi e então limpei a garganta. ― O quê?

― Você ficou fora do ar por uns cinco minutos. Recitei até uma parte daquele livro que você me emprestou... Meninas Super Poderosas...

― _Madames Perigosas e Fatais._ ― corrigi automaticamente o nome de minha saga favorita. ― MPF.

― É, isso daí...

Sorri.

― Uma pena eu não ter ouvido, tenho certeza de que seria _divertido_. ― falei de forma zombeteira fazendo-o rolar os olhos.

― Você está bem? ― ele perguntou, parecendo verdadeiramente preocupado.

― Sim. ― respondi rapidamente. Ele estreitou os olhos. ― Não. ― Suspirei. ― Não sei.

― O que houve? Eu fiz alguma coisa? Ainda está brava por causa dos...?

― Não! Não! Não é nada disso é que... Bem... Você disse que queria conversar comigo e eu fiquei pensando que era alguma coisa séria e, bem, como você não tocou no assunto todo o dia, acabei me frustrando ao pensar que poderia ser alguma coisa diferente... Mas isso é bobagem, porque realmente o que você poderia _querer falar comigo?_ Quero dizer, nós conversamos o dia inteiro! O que mais eu poderia esperar? ― minhas palavras saíram em um jato, tão atropeladas que sabia que a expressão de confusão no rosto de James era apenas ele tentando decifrá-las.

― Lily... ― ele começou a falar, franzindo o cenho enquanto se aproximava.

― Não, tudo bem, Jay... Eu só estava... Eu... Não sei o que estava esperando. Quero dizer, quem esperaria alguma coisa, não é? ― rolei os olhos. ―Acho que o fato de você ter dito que queria "conversar" comigo me deixou receosa, você sabe, quando as pessoas falam isso é porque elas pretendem ter uma conversa séria, ou, sei lá... Você sabe?!

James abriu a boca para falar novamente, mas eu não queria que ele falasse nada. Não queria ouvir o que com certeza seria uma quebra de expectativas tremenda. Eu não precisava que ele me dissesse novamente que eu era louca e que havia esperado o dia inteiro por uma coisa totalmente sem fundamento.

Quero dizer, QUEM FARIA UMA COISA DAQUELAS?

Eu, claro, Lily Evans.

Suspirei e então encarei-o.

Seus olhos daquele castanho-esverdeado tão bonito que sempre me convencia de tudo pareceu me engolir por inteiro. E então as palavras que escaparam de meus lábios nos segundos seguintes fizeram-me querer, REALMENTE QUERER, como nunca antes na minha vida, estar morta.

Achei que a foto da Lana del Rey de Alice cairia muito bem naquele momento.

― Você quer namorar comigo? ― foi o que eu disse.

E então o silêncio. Pleno e mortal. Quase como se não houvesse ninguém na cidade inteira, ou como se todos tivessem ficado em silêncio justamente naquele momento, só para me ver pagar o maior mico de toda minha existência.

― Ai meu Deus! ― tapei minha boca com as mãos, arregalando os olhos enquanto as expressões de James mudavam rapidamente em seu rosto.

Primeiro foi atordoamento, depois surpresa, então choque e, por fim, ele estava totalmente sem reação.

Merda.

― Lily... ― ele começou, pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez, mas, também pela milésima vez, eu o impedi.

― Tudo bem. ― falei, suspirando, sentindo minhas bochechas arderem em meu rosto. ― Tudo bem, James. Eu... Não foi isso o que eu quis... Quero dizer, eu não sabia o que... Ah, esquece.

Mais uma vez a expressão de James foi nula. E, quando eu pretendia dar as costas e ir embora, ele explodiu em gargalhadas.

Foi minha vez de ficar sem reação.

― Que diabos...?

Mas ele não parecia capaz de explicar qualquer coisa, pois de seus olhos escorriam lágrimas devido às gargalhadas. As pessoas, que segundos atrás pareciam ter ficado em silêncio, passavam por nós dois e encaravam-nos estranhamente, como se fossemos loucos.

E talvez fossemos mesmo.

Que merda era tudo aquilo?

― James? ― chamei-o, começando a me sentir irritada. Quero dizer, se ele não queria namorar comigo tudo bem, mas não precisava me zombar daquele jeito.

Ele parecia completamente incapaz de falar qualquer coisa, arfando.

Bufei e então ele ergueu os olhos para mim, percebendo minha expressão. Ficou sério imediatamente.

― Me desculpe. ― ele falou, mas não parecia realmente estar se desculpando. ― É só que...

― Tudo bem, James, não precisa. ― falei, querendo evitar o que eu sabia que seria doloroso.

Céus, como eu odiava aquelas _amigas_!

Ele então arregalou os olhos, espantado.

― Não! Não, Lily, você está entendendo errado! ― ele falou e finalmente parecia sério. ― Eu não estou zombando de você! Por Deus, eu só achei engraçado...

― Ha, ha. ― estreitei meus olhos e ele continuou rapidamente.

― Porque você acabou com os meus planos, sabe? ― não entendi. ― Eu pretendia te levar para passear hoje, ter um dia bacana com você. Te levar no café e então no cinema. Depois eu levaria você até a London Eye e lá faria o pedido de forma decente. Mas acho que você estava meio impaciente. Desculpe. ― e eu pude perceber que seus ombros tremiam enquanto ele segurava firmemente as risadas.

Meus olhos deveriam ser fendas de tão estreitos.

― O que está querendo dizer? ― ignorei seu comportamento, encarando-o de forma irritada.

― Achei que fosse óbvio. ― ele disse e rolou os olhos, terminando com a distância que havia entre nós. ― Claro que eu quero ser seu namorado, afinal eu estou perdidamente apaixonado por você. ― e sorriu, aquele sorriso maroto que deixava uma covinha aparecer na bochecha esquerda. Seus olhos, daquela cor que eu adorava, derreteram-me. E então eu o beijei.

― Ótimo. ― falei ao me afastar. ― Bom saber que não sou a única.

― Claro que você não se declararia para mim assim tão fácil. ― ele enunciou o óbvio.

Sorri para ele.

― Claro que não.

― Mas ainda temos tempo até o final da noite. ― ele prosseguiu, estendendo a mão em minha direção. Eu a segurei e então prosseguimos.

― Ah, James... ― falei, desvencilhando-me de sua mão enquanto parava de andar abruptamente.

― Sim?

― Espera aí. ― falei, afastando-me alguns passos, puxando meu celular e ativando os dados.

Mais milhares de mensagens atolaram minhas notificações e, como sempre, ignorei-as.

Abri o grupo de minhas amigas e, de forma totalmente marota, mudei o nome.

" _BOY MAGIA"_.

― _Assuntos secretos, sabe como é._ ― sorri para ele ao voltar a pegar sua mão. Ele rolou os olhos.

― Sei. ― e retribuiu meu sorriso.

A parte boa de tudo aquilo?

Bem, eu tinha um namorado maravilhoso. E claro, minhas fanfics estavam devidamente em segredo. Tudo estava bem.

* * *

 **N/A:** **Espero que tenham gostado da fanfic e que tenham se divertido tanto quanto eu me diverti!  
**

 **Beijos, amores :***


End file.
